The Thief and the Shadow
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: A girl named Sam, who steals every once in a while, is friends with Link. A Gerudo not Ganondorf, trust me appears and kidnaps the girl.
1. The Beginning

A young girl sprinted across the field. She looked behind her, sparkling green eyes showing how frightened she was. Her shoulder-length light brown hair bounced as she ran. She ran into a tree. "Oh, great. Brilliant, Sam," She muttered as she got up. She rubbed her back, smoothing out her red dress, then turned around. She was still being chased. She ran faster, ducking around the trees. The long shadows stretched out as the sun sunk almost below the horizon. Her golden earrings swayed as she ran.

Link galloped up on Epona. He saw Sam, then grinned. He galloped to Sam and grabbed her hand, bringing her onto the horse. "Hey, Sam. Did you get in trouble again?" Link asked his best friend, grinning.

"Yeah," the thirteen-year-old replied.

"What'd you do this time?" Link said, snickering.

"I 'borrowed' a rupee or two from the shops in Hyrule Market," Sam replied.

"How many?" Link asked seriously.

Sam hung her head. "You can't just let me be, can you?" Sam asked, also beginning to grin.

"Nope. I'm 'the bringer of justice to everyone', remember?" Link said. "Now answer my question."

"Twenty rupees," Sam replied.

"Stop stealing, Sam," Link said, his tone getting serious.

"I'll try," Sam said.

"I don't want to see you put in jail. Please stop stealing," Link told her.

"Okay," Sam said.

Unknown to Link and Sam, another girl was lurking in the shadows. The other girl was wearing a dark purple cloak with the hood up. She was also wearing a mask, which covered from her nose upward. Her lips curved upwards in a triumphant smile.

Sam looked at the horizon. The sun had already set and the moon was creeping up behind Death Mountain.

The girl in the shadows smiled. Darkness was her best advantage. She slipped out of the shadows silently and crept to Sam. She hid in the shadows near Sam and waited.

Epona whinnied, frightened.

"What is it, Epona? What is it, girl?" Link said, trying to comfort his horse.

Now was the girl's chance. She leapt upon Sam, covered her mouth, and made a shadow portal.

As Link turned around, he took out his sword and shield. He tried to attack the girl, but the girl jumped into the portal and closed it behind her.

"No! Sam!" Link shouted. He pounded at the ground where Sam had been.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, with Sam and the other girl….

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I see you are Link's friend," the girl said, sitting on a large throne at one end of the room.

"Yeah. So?" Sam said. Her weakness was shadow energy, so she was leaning against a

wall, panting and trying to breathe evenly.

"I will use you to get to Link," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I am Galena. I was born when you were and I used to be Ganondorf's younger sister, until your dear friend Link KILLED him!" the girl shouted angrily. She lowered her hood and took off her mask. She had been wearing the cloak and mask so that she would not be harmed by the light; light was the thing she was vulnerable to.

Galena had dark brown hair, purple eyes, and a piercing gaze. Her ears were pierced and had black earrings in them.

"Have you noticed any…similarities between us?" Galena asked, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Not really…well, there are the earrings, the hair, and the height," Sam said.

"Haven't you realized? I'm your shadow side! Only, unlike Dark Link, the weakling, I can't be beaten easily. And I am much more than a shadow," Galena laughed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

This is my first Fanfic on this site, so please be nice!


	2. Galena's Explanation

Sorry if you guys were waiting a long time. I've been really busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Link or any of the Zelda characters, but I do own Sam and Galena.

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! Oops... O.O'

Anyways, enjoy!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"You see, my light sister, when your dear friend Link**killed** my brother, I was released. I had not been released since I was born, which was then five years. Imagine being me, a toddler that had to always be kept in the Temple of**Light** with **Raurou**(sp?)." Galena spat out the name like it was poison. "Now I, like my brother, am going to change the world. I am going to plunge the entire world into eternal darkness!"

Sam gasped. How could something so evil be her evil half? She winced as cried out as her stomach jolted. _There must be a LOT of shadow energy in here. There has to be to make me hurt THAT bad,_ Sam thought to herself. She held her side. She was weak to shadow energy because she could see light and dark auras.

"Yes, there_is_ a lot of shadow energy in this room," Galena said, smirking and reading her light side's mind. "All the better to keep me alive!"

Sam winced as the shadow energy increased. Her right hand reached for her belt, which her bow was usually tied to. Her eyes widened as her hand closed on...nothing. Not even her slingshot, which she had not used (but still kept) since childhood.

"Looking for this?" Galena said. Sam looked up. Galena was holding Sam's bow and quiver!

As quickly as she could, which was not very fast due to her weakness, Sam threw a light energy ball at Galena. Then Sam shielded herself in a light shield to protect herself from shadow energy. She leaned against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting.

Galena screeched as the light ball hit her. "You'll pay for this!" Galena growled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Meanwhile, with Link...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Come on, girl. We have to find Sam!" Link said. He looked at the rising moon.

Link began to gallop off on Epona when he heard a voice.

"Link, it's me, Sam! I was taken by a woman and—" Sam's voice started. It echoed around the field. Link got off of Epona, trying to find Sam. She wasn't anywhere nearby, though.

"No, you just disappeared in a portal, screaming, with a friend," Link said sarcastically. Then his tone became serious. "Who is she?"

"I was TRYING to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me," Sam sniffed, annoyed.

"_Who is she?_" Link repeated.

"She's Ganondorf's younger sister and... and my dark side."

"What!"

"She's using me as bait for you so she can get revenge for you killing her brother. Don't come to rescue me!" Sam said, frowning.

"No! I'm going to rescue you because you are my best friend. I'm going to save you!" Link argued.

"Fine! But take part of my aura powers. You will find the two of us because we are the strongest of the light and dark auras," Sam said. Her brow furrowed in concentration as Link felt as if a great force pushed him back.

As Link looked around at various animals, he saw mostly golden hazes surrounding them. The evil ones, like Poes, had dark purple hazes surrounding (A/N: he's testing out the lent powers.).

"Now, look around and you will see auras that reach up to the sky," Sam instructed.

Link looked around and spotted them easily.

"Now you have to—AAAAHHH!" Sam screamed. Her face disappeared from the smoke. The smoke disappeared soon after.

"Oh, man! Sam is in deep trouble. It's up to me to save her!" Link told himself. He turned to find Epona.

She wasn't there.

And in her place were fifty Big Poes: Galena's army.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yay! I love cliffhangers!XD You'll have to wait for Chap. 3!


	3. A Near Death Experience

Yay! Chappie Three is finally up! Sorry, guys, I had writer's block, but Link kept me company. huggles Link

Link: Get off of me! pushes evillittlegurlie off

ME: WAAAAHH! Since you were so mean you do the disclaimer!

Link: Fine. Evillittlegurlie does not own any of the Zelda characters, but she does own Sam and Galena.

ME: Thanks! huggles Link Enjoy Chap. 3, everybody!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Link got over the shock, he pulled out his Fairy Bow. He pinned five Poes to a tree with one arrow. He then pinned a fifth of the remaining Poes (A/N: Nine Poes for people who are too lazy to do the math) to the ground with three more arrows.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Meanwhile, after Link fought the remaining thirty-six Poes...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"You try to defeat me? ME!" Galena shouted.

"Y-yeah, 'cause you're so stupid you're easy to defeat," Sam said, wincing. When she had screamed, she had been hit by a shadow energy ball; Sam giving Link some of her powers had weakened her light energy shield.

"You'll pay for that remark!" Galena yelled.

"No, I don't think she will," said a voice. The two girls looked at its source. It was Link!

"Link!" Sam said, smiling.

"Link!" Galena growled. She shot a shadow energy ball at Link.

"No!" Sam screamed. She protected Link with a light energy field.

"My brother never had to worry about hostages, but you took care of him, didn't you, Link?" Galena growled. She pounded him with a never-ending, never-weakening barrage of shadow energy balls at Link's light energy shield. Since Sam was already weak, each hit to the shield made her weaker and weaker.

"Link... I-I can't hold up the shield much longer. When I say now, _run_," Sam said, her voice stronger than she was.

"Sam, don't worry about me. I can take care of Galena, just protect yourself," Link said. He looked at the rim of the shield. It was shimmering, fading in and out, reflecting Sam's health at the moment.

"No. You're my friend. What if you die because I let down the shield?" Sam said. Her voice got weaker as Galena threw an extra-large blast at the shield.

"_You'll_ die if you don't let down the shield. Now let the shield down!" Link commanded.

Sam nodded, very weak. Her hands, which had been trembling because she was so weak, dropped as the shield completely disappeared.

As Link ran, he took out his Fairy Bow and shot two Light Arrows at Galena, both hitting their target.

As Galena screamed in agony, she threw down a shadow energy ball. This one, unlike the others, spread as it hit the ground, enveloping the area in impenetrable shadows.

"Sam? Are you all right? Are you still there?" Link called into the darkness.

Sam stood up shakily, squinting into the darkness. "I'm here. And I'm all ri--- OW!" She said. As she had tried to move towards where she thought Link was, her side had suddenly given an enormous jolt of pain and she had fallen over.

As quickly as the darkness had appeared, it had gone. Galena was nowhere to be seen. Link looked over at Sam. She was clutching her side and was lying, weaker than before, on the ground. Her breath was coming out in rattling gasps.

"Sam!" Link cried. He rushed over to her and picked her up. She moved slightly, enough to open one eye and watch Link.

Link quickly rushed out of Galena's old hideout. He ran at top speed to Hyrule Field. He set Sam down on top of a large boulder, took out his ocarina (A/N: Which, BTW, was not the Ocarina of Time; it was the Fairy Ocarina) and played Epona's Song. Epona came galloping out of Lon Lon Ranch quickly and went over to Link. Link picked up Sam and held her with one arm and with the other arm steered Epona toward Hyrule Market.

When they got to the bridge, Link got off Epona and carried Sam into the Market.

Inside, people were staring at Link, wondering what had happened to Sam and why Link was bringing her in here. She looked worse than the strongest potion could fix.

But Link was not going to give her a potion.

Link ran through the Market quickly and said to the guard at the front gate, "I need to get in the castle! It's an emergency and I need the Castle Nurse to heal my friend!" Link told the guard as Sam slipped into unconsciousness.

Surprisingly, the guard let him in and told the other guards _not_ to kick him out. Link ran quickly through and, once he got to where he had moved the Lon Lon milk boxes, he noticed that he wouldn't be able to climb in through the hole, especially with Sam. He turned to the right and saw the door. He quickly opened it and went through the guards, not bothering to sneak past. He ran straight to Zelda's garden.

As he ran past Impa, he quickly said to Zelda, "Sam is dying. You're the strongest person with light powers that I know besides Rauru (sp?), so please heal Sam! She has shadow wounds."

Zelda, who had been explained about the alternate timeline back when Link had first gone back to her after defeating Ganondorf, looked at Link, then to Sam, and nodded. "First we have to go up to my secret room; in here, too many people would notice," Zelda told Link.

When they were in Zelda's secret room, Zelda set her down on the table and surrounded her own hands with light energy. She pressed wherever there was a shadow wound and it soon healed.

After five minutes of this, Zelda was done. "She'll be all right, but don't make her do or say too much in the next twelve hours. You can wake her up now," Zelda told Link. Link thanked her and nodded, then lightly shook Sam.

"Sam, wake up," Link said softly.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Hi, Link," Sam said hoarsely. She smiled. Link smiled back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

ME: I know, it's a bad ending for a chapter, but I can't think of anything else.

Link: Bad? More like sappy!

ME: Oh, shut up. Unless you want me to make you fall in love with the Cucco you hit when you were ten in the next chapter.

Link: AAAAAH! NOT THAT CUCCO! I hit that Cucco with my sword a couple of times, then the other Cuccos started to swarm near me and start pecking me until I went out of Kakairo(sp?) Village. It was horrible.

ME: Serves you right for hitting that poor Cucco.

Link: POOR CUCCO! Poor _me_! I was practically pecked to death!

ME: ANYWAYS, speaking of love, I will not have much romance. There will be no LinkxZelda, LinkxMalon, LinkxSam, or anything else involving love! The ending to this chapter may have sounded/looked like it was LinkxSam, but it WASN'T! That's just the brother/sister kind of love, y'know? Best friend kind of love.

Link: EWWW! Sam or Malon! What other ugly choices are you going to give me!

Malon and Sam: glares at Link

Link: Uh-oh... Gotta run! runs off-screen, chased by Malon and Sam

ME: laughs Serves you right!


End file.
